combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive/3
03:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There. I archived your talk page :D Now I can actually post on your page and SEE what I posted XD SeaCrane_1 03:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Where is it? }} 00:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe Sea crane archived it. And at...usually its User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive 19:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed that is where it is :D SeaCrane_1 19:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC)|Epic Cabal |cawikisrc= |extersrc= }} I moved the history as well. =) -- 23:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) WinterFest '10 When u wanta hold WinterFest 2010? I suppose we all get together and get some quality pics while all the wikians are in one game? I'll start creating a December winter theme? Maybe just put a little red and green around the border...-- 14:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Zero's Birthday Fail Happy early birthday :) Imanwnms 18:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) lol, mean (insert **** here) , deleted me :( super was asking about ya Imanwnms 18:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Happy b-day! watr u? 16? we need to throw a Combat Arms party...--WingZeroKai 22:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday NOOB! I maed yew a block of epic pwnage and certify you to wear the "epic" symbol ( )after your name (ask me if you need help w/ the code). -- 22:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) lol your friends with ALOT of ppl :P and Happy Birthday :) 23:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) pants, that is all. --Supersta 04:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Whatever happened to WikToberfest? I guess it's the WinterFest now... : : We can name it WikVember fest if it makes you feel better =3 -- 00:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : and cant you just forward them to me...? -- 00:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Look at this awsome pic of a m416, warcorp style :P looks kinda like the baron's one but has the war corp company name on it 00:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) lol opps i didnt know the barons had the warcorp sign on it... :O Cocoa Puffs 2012 Theory "A new breakthrough in science history as the world's existence is threatened by giant chocolate breakfast cereal in 2012." On October 25, 2010, Saul Adelman discovered the world may actually end in December 2012. He has examined a specimen of the moon's core and discovered 98% is actually made of whole grain corn and cocoa processed with alkali. These materials are very similar to the ingredients of General Mills 'Cocoa Puffs'. With 21st century technology, he observed the moon's core and noticed the cocoa is slowing expanding out of the core. He predicts by December 2012, the entire moon will be transformed into a giant Cocoa Puff mass and will collide into the Earth. Adelman predicts that the only hope for mankind is to summon Waddles also known as Darwin Scott. He is the mastermind of the Cocoa Puffs organization and in his heroic state takes the form of Sonny the Cuckoo Bird which is the cartoon mascot of this organization. President Obama paid Waddles a visit today and told him he is the only hope of this world. Waddles agreed he would save everyone from this pandemic except Jarret Wright, his arch nemesis. To this day, Waddles is our only hope for mankind. God bless Waddles. ...Click here to read the full times-colonist article. http://goo.gl/QMET Also, the name Waddles is derived from the letters in Darwin, but DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS. He will give you super cancer and will not save you if you even think about it. Written by Allan Chow. Must give credit to the creator. Supersta 22:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) lucky edit's lol i keep getting the lucky edits... i got the lucky 2000 and the lucky 3000 edit :P i'm sooo high 03:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) btw are u gonna get pokemin black&white when they come out in america? check out this link, it has alot of sprites, pictures,spoilers,etc... 03:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm a PokeNerd I check Bulbapedia and PokeBeach everyday PS I'm back again and hopefully for a longer time now I want to play more CA but my mom doesnt let me Runescaperx 14:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) lol just cause i dont openly say i'm a pokemon geek doesnt mean i dont like pokemon... and what? u expect me to go around the world saying " GO POKEMON!!!" lol 20:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) lol i'm not doing that... i'mma sit at home, owning gym leaders... OVER AND OVER AGAIN and the L96A1 super magnum has the template catagory attached to it but i cant take it off request page deletion delete the pages made by m32master, he's having way too much fun bashing players, not to mention vandalising pages... Extreme133 19:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC)